Recently, a portable type navigation device is widely used. Patent Document 1 discloses an example of installing a portable type navigation device in a vehicle by using a cradle.
On the other hand, recently, a portable type terminal device such as a high-function portable telephone called “smartphone” is installed and used in a movable body such as a vehicle. Applications similar to the navigation device are proposed for a smartphone, and a smartphone can be installed in a vehicle to be used as a navigation device. Generally, a smartphone have a GPS function, but does not have a sensor such as a gyro sensor.